The Date
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Hiccup has been meaning to bring Astrid on a date. Things go as plan? He hopes so...


_"This is Berk. It's 50 feet above ground and has a ship dock at hand. It doesn't lack in sunshine but it lacks good seating areas. There are plenty of rocks but not enough flat ones. Some people might use catapult's and row boats to get to places. Luckily, we have dragons."_

Hiccup held onto the reins tightly as he scanned the forest below him. He wanted to find the perfect spot. He wanted to find the perfect rugged spot to impress Astrid on the first date he promised her. He groaned lightly and looked down at his best friend and pet, Toothless. He had gained the trust of the beast a couple months earlier after he well… he would say now that it was an accident that he shot Toothless out of the sky but yet….

"Why can't these things be easy?" he complained to the night fury. "I mean why is there nothing around here but wood, leaves and more wood."

Toothless merely glanced at him while making a low deep growl.

"Yeah I know…" Hiccup adjusted his foot and reared the beast to the left around a pillar of stone. It seemed so much easier when he thought about it but now that he was flying over the town of no romantic attractions, it seemed almost pointless. If he knew Astrid, she would have said he was working too hard and should give it a rest.

In the end, Hiccup never really did what he was told, so here he was looking at every where and no where. He flew over the trees and decided to land on a cliff side. When his feet, or… you know one and a mechanical peg, were on the stone, he heard Toothless scurry behind him to look for something to munch on.

Hiccup focused his attention on the view and sighed. Astrid was a tough girl and didn't like fancy, well he himself didn't even know the meaning of fancy being a Viking and all. She hated flowers for some reason so he didn't even consider a field that had anything to do with flowers. He then turned his thoughts over to bring her to a waterfall but after flying around noticed they didn't have a waterfall within safe standing distance to even be considered romantic.

He always noticed her expression when she was flying. It was excited and… free. He too liked that feeling of being free to do as he pleased. Hiccup raised his head to the sky. Astrid flew almost all the time ever since she found out should could actually ride a dragon. Her and her Naddar had bonded tremendously or at least that was what Toothless seemed to be hinting him at.

With another deep sigh, he turned to look at the black dragon but raised his head a few inches higher then normal and there he saw it. From where he was standing it looked like some kind of cave or indention in the mountain.

He motioned to Toothless and placed himself firmly back on the creature. When he was prepared, they kicked off the cliff and flew up towards the spot in question. As they got closer, the smile on Hiccups face got wider. _Oh yes… this was perfect…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup heard a knock outside his door and began to haul the basket he was carrying over to answer it. He used his elbow to pull down the handle and almost fell over when the door swung open. He immediately heard laughing and looked up. "Hey Astrid."

"Hiccup what are you doing?" she asked him as she helped him up.

"I'm getting ready for our date. What else could I be possibly doing?"

"You're having trouble carrying a basket."

"Well I have trouble carrying a lot of things. Toothless come here." The night fury joined him at his side and he hooked the basket to it's side. "So, are we ready?" He smiled a goofy smile at her.

Astrid laughed lightly before nodding her head. "Yeah I think I'm ready."

Hiccup and his date both mounted the black dragon and soon they were soaring above the clouds of the evening sun. She held onto him tightly as the wind whipped around them. Only airborne for a few minutes, they soon touched down on the surface of a cave opening. It was covered in foliage and in the center was a large, grey stone. Though it may have looked plain, the view surely made up for it.

Astrid jumped off and gapped at the horizon. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt Hiccup come to her side. "This ledge almost feels like we're still flying. Being this high up is amazing."

Hiccup smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He motioned behind him promptly. "So, I uh, brought some dinner and a mat… so if you are ready to sit down, I guess we could…"

She smiled at him and helped him set up the meal.

He was kind actually hoping he'd do that part by himself but he didn't really work out the weight of the actual items before hand. He saw Toothless out of the corner of his eye curled up in the corner with a smile on it's face.

The evening went on smoothly or at least in Hiccups opinion and last but not least, he earned a kiss by the time the sun actually disappeared behind the sea. It was indeed one of the most romantic nights of his life but that's just saying that he hadn't had many. This was probably his second….. Yep his second…

Toothless inhaled deeply and blew a fiery heart into the ground with the love birds initials in it.

_"This is Berk. It has a surplus in weapons and a decline in wildlife. We keep our enemies close and our pets closer. Some people might have intelligent animals like dolphins and monkeys but for times like these… we have… dragons." _

The End

**January 8 2011 - A story I hoped you guys enjoyed ^^ **


End file.
